fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Skilton
Mr. Harold Francisco Diego Ruiz y Guiterrez Jose Raul Emilio Nepomuceno Juan Francisco Alfonzo Escobar Santana De Maria Skilton IV, AKA Mr. Skilton, is the former leader of the now inactive criminal gang known as The Velveteen Moles. There, the rest of the gang looked up to him with unwavering loyalty as he acted as a sort of "king of delinquents". Skilton himself is quite unruly, not afraid to reek havoc in an area so long as he gets what he wants. Generally, he appears to be relatively confident, with a swagger in his step and an attitude to match. While his actions often seem shallow, Skilton is not one without care for others. Especially when it comes to his former gang operatives (Yin Kiritaka and Cricket Swocel), he has demonstrated a genuine sense of camaraderie. Despite all of this, though, Skilton is quite the dirty man...literally. For some reason, he has an odd obsession with consuming dirt and would often force his subordinates to partake in the "feasting" as well. Powers Mr. Skilton's main weapon, the Buttersock, is exactly what it sounds like. A sweaty gym sock filled with ultra compacted butter to form a flail. Skilton's Epithet, "Oil", allows him to control said substance in a wide variety of ways. His most common application of Oil is the use of his ability "Smooth Criminal", which causes Skilton to slick some oil on a small patch of land. This oil not only doubles his movement when traveling on it, but can also cause enemies to slip and lose their movement if they try to walk over it. From here, "Petroleum Petrification" allows him to harden any patches of oil as an anytime, and "Light Em Up" has him throw out a small oil match that causes a massive explosion able to ignite any slicked spaces nearby. Finally, Skilton's Passive, "Motor Mouthed Mafioso", takes after the effects of motor oil lubricant, causing attacks that connect with Skilton to have their kinetic energy transferred into heat through conduction. Skilton then gains half of the damage taken as “Exhaust Points” that can literally be burned to increase either the direct result of a roll or the damage of one of Skilton’s attacks as clouds of smoke puff out from his mouth. The boost to rolls and damage are a direct 1-to-1 conversion from how many Exhaust Points are used, and if this is used to boost the result of a roll then it can’t boost damage on the same turn and vice versa. Madness Ensues Part 1: Damn, A Real Tough Crowd... Skilton and The Velveteen Moles acted as the antagonists for this part, sneaking into Aurora Park in order to try and steal Alexander Toldyne's special guitar pick. Their plan was to take a roundabout path to the back of the park, where they'd construct an underground tunnel leading under the The Princes' stage. Once this had been done, Skilton would use a giant drill built by Yin to make a hole reaching up into the stage during the concert, causing Alexander to fall into the tunnel and allow Skilton to snatch the pick. Unfortunately for Skilton, rumors regarding the appearance of the gang at the concert soon spread to Xavier Sunderliss, who gathered a group of concert goers to get to the bottom of things. They eventually reached Skilton within his "lair" at the end of the Mole Hole, where he greeted them in his usual confrontational style. From there, he began fighting the group as the Part's boss, but was mostly unable to do any truly devastating damage. However, this fighting stalled for long enough to have the concert start, allowing Skilton to enact his drill-to-snatch plan. This worked, and Skilton got the precious pick. However, his own boss had neglected to tell him much about this pick, and when Skilton accidentally chipped it, he gained a sudden, massive surge of power that elevated him into a temporary "Super Skilton Form". While in this form he gained a largely upgraded powerset, but even still, was eventually trounced by Sunderliss and the others (and, important to add, pretty easily). Upon his loss, Sunderliss was able to retrieve the stolen guitar pick, but as he was about to bring Skilton into custody, he arose with many fistfuls of pocket dirt that he used to blind the opposition as he fled from the scene without a trace. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 49 Taking place before the events of Madness Ensues, Mr. Skilton decided to sign up for the Destruction Bench Agreement on one of their rare, holiday off-days. He was mainly expecting sign up and come back later to beat some dudes up on some other day, but he was unexpectedly dragged into acting as a tour guide for a rich family that had bought their way into the building. This family, The Oilingtons, seemed to be fine at first, but at the end of the tour things changed. One of the kids, Tabitha Oilington, managed to shrink the group of DBA Tour Guides and use a jar to captured and kidnap them, bring them back to her house. There, she and her siblings, Samantha and Vegas, created a mock DBA Arena to use to play with their new "toys". After this was done, Skilton and the others were tossed into a drawer as the kids headed to dinner. In the drawer, Skilton noticed two things. One, that, strangely, his Epithet was going haywire at points, releasing very strong spurts of oil regardless of how well he performed his actions. Two, the presence of a heavily "drunken" Rico Harroway, who Skilton decided to drag along with him for the remainder of the session for some reason, despite Rico's repeated protests against this. From there, Skilton and the rest of the party escaped the drawer, ran through some hallways, and were eventually spotted by Samantha, who sent one of her rats after them. While running away from said rat, Skilton used Rico as a battering ram against the many wooden walls in the party's path and utilized his oil to create both traps and structures for the party to use to cross gaps. After this, and a slight vacuum cleaner mishap, Skilton managed to pull the fire alarm and distract the Oilington Family temporarily. However, as the party ran to the front door, they encountered Tabitha and Vegas once again, leading to Tabitha shrinking them all down even further. Next thing Skilton knew, he was the size of a micro-organism and face-to-face with a deadly Bacteriophage. This would have perturbed many, but Skilton demonstrated an unexpected knowledge of micro-organisms and their biology, deservedly shocking the other members of the party. He immediately shot oil at its underside and hardened it to prevent it from inject its virus DNA into the party, and then proceeded to try and crack the creatures capsid. Eventually, the party succeeded in besting the Bacteriophage in a surprisingly easy fight, leading to Skilton and the others chastising Tabitha for her actions and demanding that they be returned to normal size. Tabitha obliged, and despite Skilton's best efforts, Rico was able to prevent himself from being completely kidnapped. Disappointed, Skilton walked outside only to see the source of his Epithet's strange bursts of energy: The Oil Cathedral. - Episode 50 Mr. Skilton appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Upon his appearance in the final wave of the final DBA Fighter Mob Rush, he noticed that there was no dirt to eat the haunted house, and left while mumbling to himself in frustrated disappointment. Trivia * Mr. Skilton is heavily based off of Guzma from Pokémon. * Mr. Skilton's original icon is the very first icon that Patronix ever drew, and his original character sheet was the first he ever made for an NPC. * Mr. Skilton was originally meant to be played by Patronix, but Ethan, the Co-GM for Madness Ensues Part 1, ultimately took over the role. Patronix is very glad that this happened. Category:Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters